From Weak To Strong Hime rewritin
by sakuraflower15
Summary: But it never cross there mind that it could be her. No because she was to weak she could never rise. Yes Just being nothing more than a healer with god like power. But because they never believed in her they didn't see her grow weak with patience on when they would see she could be more. if they did they would of seen the power she really had hind away full sum in side
1. Chapter 2

sorry if you don't understand who is talking i'm try my best and rewrite it so you know who is talking

Silence everyone we are now starting the meeting

all murders in the room stop when they heard the head captain speaking

Is the Second division here **hai(yes) **

fourth division** hai**

Fifth division **hai**

And so on till they got to thirteenth division ( it just the lieutenant and Captains)

"Head captain what is the meaning of all this calling out a code red in the middle of the night" Said a very anger Byakuya from lack of sleep.

"There is going to be a meeting with the Taiyō to tsuki ( means sun and moon)

"Really we been trying to bring them to make a treaty for thousands of years what made them change their minds and why so late at night: said the redhead of the group renji.

"That is unknown as to why they change their minds I have reason to believe that it has something do with the king's lost daughter coming back. But for now. One of their most trusted and powerful members will be here in about an hour": leader said with an unwavering look.

this got the attention from Kenpachi "Hmmmm this should be fun I can beat the little wimp couldn't stand an hour with me "

**NO YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO FUCK UP THIS TREATY AM I UNDERSTOOD**said a now enraged leader 

HAI every one said in unison

_Good said a soft female voice in a sing song voice_

there heads snap back to look at the soft voice who was dumb enough to walk in on a private meeting but smart enough to hind there sprinter pressure. what they seen shock them to no end there where young teens and adults grouped around one person they could not see but the light red hair got them think but quickly dismissed it strong


	2. Chapter 3

A group of a few man and mostly woman who over all look very young 15/25

Hello everyone that same soft voice said in the back of the group the voice held power

(still never thought it could be her even if has been 2 years but where she was at 2 years are really 5 but if you're not from that world you don't age you age from the world you're really from so she just look 2 years older she left when she was 16 now 18)

who are you do know this is a private room and we could kill you in one move. You and your team couldn't be from Taiyō to tsuki said a very unbeliever Sui-fenf

The voice in the back was colder but still the same voice: I would like to see you try if you had the gut.

the same voice now taken on the voice of a scolding mother:

you know you should never judge people on there looks cuss in you can get yourself killed in Taiyō to tsuki very easily so just because my group is young does not mean they will hesitate to kill or lay down their own life for one another" her voice held pride.

So you are the leader of one of the most powerful groups in the Taiyō to tsuki

Hai but this is just half of my men the rest are outside

I see will can you have the rest of your team to go outside so we can talk in private and know that what we speak of well not be spared all over the two worlds and know who we are speaking two **No we will not live our hime in here with you people: **a dark voicethat but all of the captions on there toes

And why is thatsaid a very provot Kenpachi

Because we don't trust you another voice said with killing intention

But you want to have a treaty with people you don't trust captain said

Ha the only reason we are here because our hime thought it would be smart to have the soul society as a ally.

**Shut up you dumb ass how could you just yell something out like that you dumbass **yelled the female voicethey knew they heard before but just couldn't put their fingers on it.

all of you they are still the enemy till this treaty is sigh now everone go outside and look for any on seers and I will ignore what you said about my men Tatsuki and Chizua you two stay

**Hai **

(yea I had to bring them with her she wouldn't be come pleat without them they can see hallows and can fight they have special powers orihime gave them to be able to fight along said them but it takes a lot of willpower to control it at first.)

When the hesitant group moved there stood the shock of there life. The three girls that disappeared a long time ago

( next chapter will explain what happened that finally push Orhime over the edge)

There looks change a lot.

Takatsuki now has long raven hair down too her back and her very dark green eyes (I think that the color if not I don't give a damn)

She was wearing ANBU black ops (short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai meaning dark side uniform naruto)

a grey chest armor with black ninja pants metal arm guards and gloves, tall black boots with spikes for travelling into cold and unknow weather regions, three ninja pouches on her hip and ankle and her signature tattoo on her shoulder lieutenant black opps with a long sworded on her hip

Chizua looks the same her hair in a long bob in the front and short in the back. ANBU look the same as Tatsuki but hers showed of her breasts and instead of a grayer chest armor hers was a white/pinkish color and her ninja pants were tighter and came down to her knees. Same ANBU tattoo with a short sword

Orihime being the great captions she is she was sporting a tight dark red ABNU shirt no chest amour short spandex shorts with knee leather high boots had a royal blue and gold hammer strapped to her back it was a big hammer almost taller than her 5'6 height and doing a **X** with her katana this one was all blood red with a black dragoon as if it were flying on the katana and two silver and gold twin guns on both sides of her hips her hair had grown to her waist and changed from orange/brown into a dark red it had got darker over the years Orihime had her head captain ANBU tattoo and medicine tattoo and another one that was all gold with stars around it unknown to the soul reapers it was the birthmark of the missing daughter of the king. Over all the girls looked very deadly but Orihime still held that innocent look.

almost everyone had their jaw drop down to the floor anime style they wait thing more than to go to the world of the living and tell the other that orihime as came back after 2 years of searching.

"ok now boys and girls our hime would love for you to make a treaty and let us builded a base here in the world of the living and here what do you say hmmm? " said an overly excited Chizua Tatsuki interjected "If you don't then this will be one of your biggest mistakes after you let hime slip away the first time it will be hell.

_Chizua Tatsuki stop it now_ if you can't heald being in here go. Chizua Tatsuki went silent after hearing there hime tell them off

now down to business what is it that- orihime was cut off by renji WHAT THE FUKE IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE there no way you could be orihime inoue"

orihime sighed next thing you know renji was went flying through the wall by a bright golden light that could only belonged to the old orihime inoue before she disappeared. then the next thing happened they knew she was orihime renji came back but backwards the repeated as if no one had just been through it.

now do you belive me or do I have to show you more.

i'm guessing the head captain had enough because he had the captains come after orihime she was strong but not that strong to take on the captain at once

**HIME ** Chizua Tatsuki said with rage that they would try and attack her

both attacking at once Tatsuki used denki hiana (electric sparks) that shot electoral force through the walls breaking them down telling the restes of the men that they had trouble not even taking a breath they ran to the atting reaps at once.

chizua used Ai gekido (love rage) fulling there men into a even more heated rage. it was a crazy battle but one thing stood out orihime she just stood there watching then she muttered something under her breath that sounded Jinsei no reitōkolike that froze everything, everyone, froze the moved there head to look at her. her voice was cold

if you didn't want the treaty you should've said so not start a war goodbye will be back you will regret what you just done and with that another bright light came blinding them. when they're were able to see again they were gone.

...


	3. Chapter 4

***after everything died down when orihime left* **

"what the hell Genryusai(the head master) that was orihime inoue why did you send us into a war- the enraged redhead said".

"She is a trader she has no right to come into this place". the usually calm captain was out raged as to why that was unknown it wasn't like she was the one to start the war, she hasn't did anything to the soul society why was he so mad?

Rangiku really did love orihime in a sister way and still does after 2 years so when she heard this she had to say something

"head captain what has orihime-san done to be label as a trader its not like she's a soul rapper she left to get stronger, is that so bad.

"yes she could've gotten stronger here not with the enemy" said the wavering captain

again Rangiku didn't back down "she didn't know and now that she does, she's trying to make peach and you just start another war".

"Rangiku that's enough he is telling the true he is your master so show respect" the human ice cube toshiro said.

Rangiku had more to say but she held her tongue._orihime-chan i'm sorry but I promise i will fight for you!___**Rangiku don't I don't want to get you in trouble it ok. "**_whaaat the hell how are you in my head"_

**you're spirit pressure reached out to me" **_"what oh i never heard of that but ok, but orihime-chan don't start a war _**don't worry I would never do that because of a bad captain **_master isn't a bad captain he just,just-_**it's ok but I will be back soon bye~ "**ORIHIME-CANH DON'T GO" 

"Rangiku what is the meaning of this why are- I talked to her she not going to start a war she still sees us as her friends.

**she's a fool-**said the youngster of the group.

everyone was shocked to hear Jushiro "will I had some one follower her as a favor for someone so here this is her profile, leader label her as a trader or start a war after reading this".

ORIHIME-INOUE 

looks enter 1 - has long light red hair passed her waisted. with large stormy gray eyes. she is often seen wearing a face masted shaped as a foxs. she has a small built with large breasted with her tattoos on her lower back demon's angel and on her right side she has dragon lover and S/T/C for sakura_,Tatsuki and _chizuru, but do not let her somewhat weak form fool you she is very strong.

_Personality-_ She is mostly calm in most situations, although if caught by surprise, she can lose a bit of edge. she has a weak heart but She is also not above destroying anything in her path to kill an enemy. if angered or provoked she can true into a cruel person, but mostly she is very kind hearted. and she shows this every chance she can though her emontas. when she has the time. and around people she trusted she is a different person she tends to zone out also loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about.  _Powers- _

she is what her name in pals a princess, of light, life and a, goddess of pure energy she uses the life around her to stather her power when need . she has the power to go through time and space to rewrite history to give life and to take it away but when done another living thing is taken away but never seen or lived to see it in acton.

**Abilities-**

. she is very intelligent and knowledgeable but does not show it often and used this to her avid.

create energy blasts, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of shaps like, hammers, protective helmets, battering animals , beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others through air. she has a small part of telekinesis, when powerful teleportation and telepath. when in a life or death since she will transform into an glowing gold body when she is this from her powers are greatly enhanced

but even though this it is not often she shows her powers she is not well known for her power or strength because who is unlucky to see this does not see the light of day again. she likes to stay in the shadows when it comes to her powers and being know.

**label and rank-**

Orihime is the captain of team 7 and it is said that she is the king daughter that would explain a lot on her powers but it's only a rumor she is also the head doctor. she is also know to do assiona missions and recon missions. she also know as a mother of young sakura a witch but the child looks somewhat like her mother but it is said the child is not hers but an orphan she has long dark red hair but deep green eyes. and when not with her mother she is with her other mothers tatsuki and chizuru it is very rare not to see the four together.

_**Tatsuki-**_**chizuru**__

_**Personality/looks - **_

she is a hot head and mostly takes her rage out on poor bystanders males, she is very protective of sakura and orihime she shows indifference to chizuru. tatsuki believes she needs to use her fisted to solve a problem. tatsuki has shoulder length black hair with deep green eyes she is every tall 5'7. she uses her long legs to her advanced in battles. as for chizuru she believes love is the answer and like tatsuki she is very protective of sakura and orihime both tatsuki and chizuru has a tattoo that says hime's , an S for sakura and there ranks chizuru has the looks of an innocents but don't let this fool you she is very evil with her bob short hair pink/red hair and browns to go with them.

_**Powers-**_

tatsuki uses her rage to her advanced like when she uses lectric Rage,Voltage Slam. also like chizuru she got her powers for orihime when chizuru and tatsuki fight an enemy it is very deadly with chizuru power's to controls emotions it's does not end well for the enemy.

**label and rank-**

tatsuki and chizuru are in the same rank as orihime but as seconded and third in command.. know as a mothers with little sakura but to sakura they are her anuits. tatsuki is head of defences and weapons plus training. waile chizuru training the emotions of the newbies and torturing the enemy's,

altogether these three are the perfect deadly team and are very important to the light and dark kingdom.


End file.
